


Salvaje Encuentro

by Riko510



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riko510/pseuds/Riko510
Summary: Kagami Taiga, un antropólogo recién titulado de la universidad va junto un grupo de expedición a explorar la selva del amazonas, sin embargo, eventos desafortunados lo llevan a perderse y a encontrarse con un hermoso moreno salvaje.Kagami x AomineADVERTENCIAS:AULemon/LimeSi no te gusta ¡No leas!Fic creado para la convocatoria AoKaga #HappyWishes del grupo AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami) en facebook :DEste fanfic está dedicado especialmente a Laura Liizeth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me costó un mundo escribir este fic ya que de hace tiempo que dejé el fandom de Kuroko pero como mi grupo precioso AoKaga organizó la convocatoria de esta hermosa pareja y bueno, no podía decir no. Espero le guste a la persona que me tocó ya que de verdad fue muy problematico escribirlo y aunque lo encuentro decente no me deja completamente conforme u_u , sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

A Kagami le dolía mucho la cabeza.La noche anterior había dormido como los mil demonios. No sabía si había sido el miedo de una pesadilla que no recordaba o quizás el colchón donde se había recostado era demasiado duro para su gusto. Fuese como fuese, había pasado una noche horrible y producto de esto, se despertó con una horrible migraña, sentía como el cerebro le pulsaba de dolor cada vez que movía los ojos. Unas grandes ojeras negras adornaban su rostro. A duras penas se levantó. Salió de la tienda, dispuesto a sentir la bruma de la madrugada.

Kagami amaba la naturaleza.  Le encantaba inundar sus fosas nasales con el olor a humedad y a tierra mojada que invadía la selva amazoniana a esas horas de la mañana.  Aquella esencia le entregaba un relajo increíble e inimaginable, tan sólo 5 minutos inspirando y espirando aquel ambiente tan agradable fuera de su tiendita había logrado que su dolor de cabeza disminuyera considerablemente.

Después de haber asimilado lo máximo posible aquella medicina natural, procedió a sentarse y realizar una pequeña fogata para calentar agua y tomar una deliciosa taza de té inglés. Mientras saboreaba el amargor –le gustaba el té sin nada de azúcar– repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Él, Kagami Taiga, era un antropólogo recién egresado de la universidad. La razón principal por la que se había dedicado a estudiar tan tediosa carrera era porque sentía una curiosidad enorme por las comunidades y tribus que se alojaban en las distintas selvas del mundo, por esta razón como regalo de graduación, sus padres –quienes gozaban de una basta fortuna– le habían financiado a él y sus compañeros una expedición al amazonas, para que él y sus amigos investigaran en carne propia las diferentes tribus que hacían del amazona sus tierras.

Habían instalado un campamento con sus compañeros, con tiendas suficientes para cada uno y con todos los materiales que necesitaban para la expedición, incluyendo la tan importante comida. Su padre había contratado también a un guía local que conocía las selvas del amazona al revés y al derecho y que sabía moverse a través de la selva por los lugares menos peligrosos.

Llevaban 3 semanas de expedición pero todavía no podían encontrar a ninguna tribu. La frustración recorría su cuerpo mientras saboreaba el último sorbo de té y fijaba sus ojos en la pequeña llama de la fogata.

–Hey, ¿Qué pasa con esa cara de deprimente?—la voz de su compañero le provocó un sobresalto.

–Ya deberías saberlo, me conoces bastante bien como para que no sepas porqué tengo esta cara “deprimente”—repitió la última frase con un tono burlón y sarcástico.

Su compañero alto y de cabellos café tomo asiento junto a él, al lado de la fogata, disfrutando como el calor del fuego calentaba sus frías manos.

–Kagami, debes tener paciencia, llevamos 3 semanas, nos queda más de la mitad de expedición aún, ya encontraremos las aldeas—lo tranquilizó, revolviendo el cabello del pelirrojo con ánimo.

–Lo sé, Kiyoshi—respondió con voz apesadumbrada—.Es sólo que estoy demasiado ansioso y que el guía nos diga que aún nos falta 1 semana más de recorrido para llegar a la aldea más cercana no me hace gracia. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar al menos unas 3 dentro del viaje…––profirió un largo suspiro que se perdió entre la bruma de madrugada—.Supongo que tendré que conformarme con sólo una aldea, aunque igualmente quería observar y ver las diferencias entre las diferentes tribus que habitan en el amazonas…

–Vamos, ¡anímate!—le confortó una vez más su compañero—.Aunque sea una sola tribu, le sacaremos el máximo provecho.

–Claro…––expresó en apenas un susurro el cual su amigo no alcanzó a oír, pues ya se había levantado de nuevo y caminaba en dirección hacia su tienda.

 

La bruma de madrugada que tanto Kagami amaba se disipaba lentamente a medida los rayos del sol se intensificaban, mientras, la expedición de Kagami se preparaba para partir y recorrer otro tramo en dirección a la tan ansiada aldea que esperaban conocer. El pelirrojo ya se encontraba completamente vestido con sus botas todo terreno y su ropa gruesa que lo protegía de la diversa vegetación de la selva y también de los mosquitos. Sus demás compañeros recién se calzaban la ropa apropiada asique para adelantar, decidió comenzar a desarmar su tienda y guardar los objetos necesarios en su mochila.  Todos debían realizar la misma acción ya que el campamento y por consiguiente los suplementos debían trasladarse con ellos, para esto, contaban con dos burros de carga los cuales les ayudaban a transportar las tiendas dobladas, la comida y demás implementos como ropa y linternas. Si el grupo tuviera que trasladar todo el material ellos mismos, la expedición habría concluido inmediatamente la primera semana debido a la fatiga y el cansancio.

 

El pelirrojo se encontraba impaciente. Llevaba al menos 20 minutos esperando a que el resto de la expedición estuviera preparada para comenzar con el recorrido correspondiente al presente día. Le molestaba que hicieran todo lento y con parsimonia, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Se mordía el labio con impaciencia mientras observaba como los demás realizaban todo con una calma que se hacía desesperante. 

Kiyoshi, su amigo de cabellos color café el cual había sido amigo de él desde que ingresaron a la universidad, notó inmediatamente la creciente impaciencia de Kagami y comenzó a apurar al resto de sus compañeros para que pudieran emprender su recorrido lo antes posible.  

Como si de la orden del jefe más respetado se tratase, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la expedición estaba lista y dispuesta para partir.

–Gracias Kiyoshi—expresó Kagami con una sonrisa, dejándole en claro que había reparado en que su amigo había apurado al resto debido a su impaciencia.

Sin más vueltas que dar, el grupo partió con la larga caminata que les esperaba, la bruma mañanera al fin se había vuelto un atisbo de niebla, por lo que ya era seguro partir.

 

Llevaban caminando alrededor de 4 horas. Kagami sentía que la planta de sus pies comenzaba a doler un poco pero aquello no le importaba, el deseo de arribar lo antes posible a la aldea de la tribu que tanto deseaba conocer, en comparación, hacía que el dolor de sus pies no fuera más que una pequeña molestia que podía ser fácilmente ignorada. Sin embargo sus compañeros de expedición no pensaban así.

A medida habían pasado las horas el paso del grupo se había hecho más lento y los últimos 20 minutos la mayoría del grupo sólo arrastraba los pies con lentitud.

–Nos tomaremos un descanso—ordenó Kiyoshi, a lo que el resto del grupo profirió suspiros de relajo y comenzaron a sentarse en el suelo, apoyándose en los largos árboles que adornaban la selva. —.Tengan cuidado con los árboles, recuerden que puede haber serpientes en ellos—advirtió con un tono jocoso en la voz, algunos de los chicos respondieron alejándose inmediatamente de los árboles.

Kiyoshi era el hermano mayor del grupo, si bien había ingresado a la universidad al mismo tiempo que Kagami, era 2 años mayor que el pelirrojo y el resto de sus compañeros. Era una persona amable y confiable y por esta razón, el grupo lo eligió unánimemente como líder.

A Kagami no le hacía mucha gracia el tener que descansar, él se sentía bastante bien, sin embargo prefirió hacer caso a su amigo y se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la blanda vegetación que cubría el suelo. Abrió su mochila con lentitud y con una paciencia extrema comenzó a rebuscar la botella de agua que llevaba en el fondo de esta, protegida del sol para que no se entibiara. Una vez la tuvo en sus manos, procedió a abrir la tapa con rapidez y tomar un gran sorbo, mientras el agua viajaba por su garganta en dirección hacia su esófago se sintió revitalizado, no se había dado cuenta de que tan cansado estaba hasta ese momento. Haciendo uso del valioso tiempo que tenían para descansar, cerró con suavidad sus ojos, intentando dormitar por un momento, él creía firmemente que esa era la mejor forma de recuperar sus fuerzas. 

El ruido natural que emitía la selva era música para sus oídos, pasos de animales lejanos, el viento que azotaba contra las hojas de los grandes árboles que tapaban el sol, el murmullo del río… Aquellos sonidos le entregaban una sensación de paz la cual era el estímulo suficiente para conciliar el sueño.

Se encontraba soñando con animales fantásticos, seres mitológicos y la gran inmensidad de la selva amazoniana cuando un sonido atronador fluyo hacia sus oídos.  Taiga abrió inmediatamente los ojos, su corazón latía a mil. Miró hacia los alrededores sólo para encontrarse con el resto de los chicos del campamento durmiendo una pequeña siesta, él único que se encontraba despierto era Kiyoshi, estaba apoyado en uno de los troncos de los grandes árboles mientras leía con expresión relajada un libro.

– ¿Escuchaste eso?—preguntó Taiga, con un tono de voz sorprendido.

– ¿Escuchar que?—respondió el de cabellos cafés, sin quitar los ojos de su libro. No sabía de qué hablaba Taiga, puesto que excluyendo el rumor de la selva, sólo había silencio.

–Un grito—exclamó el pelirrojo, de forma ahogada—.Estoy seguro de que escuche un grito, parecía de una persona, un chico tal vez. 

–No sé de qué me hablas, Kagami. No he escuchado nada.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de disgusto, nada convencido con las palabras de su compañero.

–Mejor vuelve a dormir—le advirtió Kiyoshi—.En 20 minutos más se cumplirá la hora de descanso y volveremos a partir.

–Está bien—rezongó de mala gana, acomodándose una vez más en la vegetación y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una vez más volvió a escuchar aquel sonido parecido a un grito ronco de miedo, esta vez estando más lúcido que cuando se encontraba profundamente dormido, pudo identificar que era más lejano de lo que pensaba. Se levantó de golpe y dirigió una mirada de asombro Kiyoshi.

Esta vez el castaño le devolvió la mirada, dejando en claro que sí había escuchado aquel ruido parecido a un grito.

–Pues ahora si lo escuché—susurró Kiyoshi, dirigiéndole una mirada al resto del grupo, observando si alguno más aparte de Kagami y él habían oído el sonido, sin embargo, ninguno más del grupo había escuchado algo, al parecer se encontraban demasiado concentrados en dormir profundamente para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Kagami se levantó de golpe y comenzó a ordenar su mochila, guardando la botella de agua que había sacado hace unos minutos atrás.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagami?—un tono inquietante abrazaba las palabras de Kiyoshi, como si este intuyera perfectamente qué era lo que estaba pasando entre las neuronas del pelirrojo.

–Necesito ir a ver que está sucediendo, puede que alguien esté perdido y necesite ayuda—expresó con determinación.

–Pero ¡Es peligroso!, No sabemos que puede haber ahí afuera—le recriminó con un tono de desesperación que sólo parecía crecer a cada palabra.

–No me importa, no pienso abandonar a alguien que necesita ayuda.

Mientras ambos discutían sobre si ir o no ir, sobre si podrían desviar la expedición, si ir sólo o no, un tercer grito se volvió a escuchar y este –al menos para el pelirrojo– fue mucho más violento que los dos anteriores, de forma rápida se colgó la mochila y se giró en la dirección de la cual parecía provenir el sonido.

Al igual que su compañero de expedición, Kiyoshi se levantó rápidamente y exclamó:

– ¡Espera Kagami, no puedes ir sólo!—corrió en dirección a su amigo intentando agarrarle por los tirantes de la mochila, pero el pelirrojo ya había emprendido marcha a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenir el sonido.

Kiyoshi trató de acelerar el paso y seguirlo también para detenerlo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelirrojo se había perdido entre la gran frondosidad que entregaba la selva del amazonas. Con una maldición entre labios, Kiyoshi enlenteció el paso y comenzó a devolverse hacía donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros.

 

Kagami Taiga sentía que los pies le pesaban. Había estado caminando aproximadamente dos horas desde que se había separado del grupo. Se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo ya que aquel grito que había motivado su dramática carrera no se había vuelto a oír.

–Soy un estúpido—se lamentaba—.Debería haberle hecho caso a Kiyoshi, ahora probablemente me muera de hambre o seré asesinado brutalmente por un animal salvaje—hizo el ademán de sacar la botella de agua de su mochila, pero finalmente se arrepintió pensando para sí mismo que lo mejor era cuidar del agua que le quedaba en caso de que no lograra dar con él río.

–Esto apesta—balbuceaba—.Yo y mi estúpido corazón bondadoso, fue inevitable no correr apenas sentí ese ruido, no puedo abandonar a alguien que se encuentra en problemas, ¡Maldición!—masculló.

Caminaba en línea recta fuerte y derecho, mirando a los alrededores tratando de distinguir una señal de vida.

– ¿Y si me devuelvo hacia donde estaban los chicos? Quizá pueda encontrarlos, sé que Kiyoshi me estará esperando—exclamó para sí mismo, con un brillo de esperanza surcando sus ojos.

Así fue como entonces, se giró hacia la dirección contraria y comenzó a caminar en el sentido en el que él creía por el que había llegado.

–Hey! Kiyoshi!—gritaba con fuerza, esperando que alguien lo oyera—¡ALGUIEN!

La desesperación comenzó a ascender por su pecho. Había caminado hasta donde según él habían hecho la parada para descansar pero no lograba encontrar a nadie. Miraba en todas direcciones y todas parecían verse igual: frondosos y largos árboles, densa vegetación y humedad ambiente, ya ni siquiera sabía si realmente había ido en la dirección por la de donde creía haber llegado, no sabía cuál era el sur ni cual el norte, ni mucho menos en qué dirección estaba el este o el oeste. La posición del sol tampoco lo ayudaba mucho ya que los altos y densos arboles apenas dejaban colarse algunos rayos entre sus hojas. La ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo por completo y esta comenzó a expandirse desde su pecho hasta cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo, daba vueltas en círculos, de un lado hacia otro pensando en alguna posible solución. Una luz de esperanza invadió sus pensamientos cuando recordó el teléfono celular que llevaba en su mochila, sin embargo esta luz apaciguó al instante cuando notó que su teléfono no recibía señal “Pues claro, quien tiene señal en medio de la nada aquí en la selva” pensó desilucionado.

En un ataque de ira y desesperación comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el frente, ignorando todos sus pensamientos y gritando para liberar su estrés. Corría de forma ágil, esquivando los árboles y ramas, atravesando la vegetación sin importarle si habían animales salvajes o no, sólo deseaba correr y de esta forma liberarse de los sentimientos opresivos y estresantes que dominaban su cerebro. Tan concentrado se encontraba en su labor, que no notó la pequeña liana que colgaba de uno de los árboles, la cual se deslizaba de manera maliciosa hacia la húmeda tierra que conformaba el piso de la selva, amenazando con enredarse entre sus botas deportivas y como si aquel pedazo de materia verde opaco hubiera estado esperando aquel momento, Kagami sintió como de forma repentina, sus pies dejaron de moverse como él quería y se atascaron de forma violenta con aquella enredadera, perdió el equilibrio e intentó afirmarse de una de las ramas sobresalientes del mismo árbol cuya liana colgaba, pero aquel intento fue inútil. De forma súbita su cuerpo se desvió hacia atrás y por acción de la gravedad, cayó de forma brusca, dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza. Si bien la maleza y hierbas que cubrían el suelo amortiguaron el golpe, este fue tan fuerte que Kagami pudo ver brillantes luces rondando en su alrededor, luces danzantes que lo hacían sentir extremadamente mareado y atontado…Lentamente, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad, dando paso a una atormentante y apabulladora oscuridad.

 

El pelirrojo sentía una ligera molestia en su abdomen, como si alguien le estuviera picando con alguna rama o un objeto puntiagudo. La molestia se hacía cada vez más presente y con cada pinchazo, se hacía algo más dolorosa.

– ¡Oye!—exclamó finalmente cuando sintió una fuerte puntada en su abdomen. Se sentó de golpe y sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas y un dolor punzante en la zona occipital de su cerebro se manifestaba con violencia—.Auch!—Kagami se acariciaba la zona posterior de la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, cuando se fue acostumbrando al constante dolor que punzaba su cerebro, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

El paisaje se había transformado en una acuarela muy difusa donde le era muy difícil distinguir formas. Tomó varios minutos para que aquel lienzo de colores verdes y grises fuera tomando definición, volviéndose cada vez menos difuso y cada vez más claro. Finalmente la selva apareció en su totalidad frente a sus ojos, el verde intenso parecía resaltar mucho más que antes. Todo se encontraba tal cual y como lo recordaba antes de que su cabeza sufriera aquel accidente...Excepto por una cosa.

Un joven alto y musculoso, al parecer menor que él se encontraba mirándolo atentamente con curiosidad y resguardo. Tenía el cabello corto de un intenso color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos. Su piel era morena y bronceada y en su cuerpo sólo vestía un desgastado short corto que se ajustaba perfectamente a la anatomía de su cuerpo. El pelirrojo lo observó por un largo rato algo deslumbrado. Le parecía nunca haber observado a una persona tan hermosa. El cabello azul, a pesar de verse algo sucio combinaba perfecto con su seductor color de piel, aquellos músculos tan ejercitados como si de un atleta se tratase no hacían más que acentuar su belleza. Su rostro con una definición perfecta pero con una expresión llena de inocencia generaba en el pelirrojo una creciente sensación de emoción y excitación que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

–Hey amigo, hola—le habló el pelirrojo, con algo de nerviosismo, intentando enlentecer el ritmo de su corazón, a pesar todo, aquel hermoso chico era un desconocido y más importante aún, un salvaje.

El otro joven sólo siguió observándolo con más curiosidad que antes, sin embargo, retrocedió un paso hacia atrás y posicionó su cuerpo de forma defensiva, listo para atacar.

–Me llamo Kagami—prosiguió—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo y la tierra de sus prendas de vestir. Inmediatamente, el chico moreno le lanzó un gruñido algo salvaje y retrocedió un paso más, esta vez, su expresión cambió de curiosidad a desconfianza. Sus ojos afilados lo miraban con atención.

–Oye, tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño…–Kagami comenzó a acercarse con calma hacia el chico, extendiendo la mano derecha en su dirección. El joven seguía en su posición, sin cambiar su expresión de desconfianza e inmutable como un roble.

Al notar que el chico no respondía, el pelirrojo se descolgó la mochila y comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas, estaba seguro de que tenía un sándwich envuelto en papel de aluminio por ahí, talvez si le ofrecía comida al joven moreno quizá entendería que no tenía intenciones hostiles. Sacó el sándwich y lo partió por la mitad, comenzó a devorar una de las mitades con premura y le ofreció la otra al chico con una confianza extrema.

El moreno se acercó lentamente con ojos que ahora desbordaban curiosidad, extendiendo con precaución su mano derecha. De forma ágil, arrebató el trozo de sándwich de la mano libre de Kagami y volvió a retroceder hasta que estuvo al menos a 1 metro de él, comenzó a devorarlo rápidamente y mientras lo hacia las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban de felicidad.

El antropólogo lo observaba con una expresión de felicidad inconmensurable en su rostro. El moreno se veía tan feliz, tan emocionado, tan lindo… “Oh, maldición, hay algo extraño con mi cabeza, creo que ese golpe tan fuerte me dejo destartalado” se recriminaba así mismo. Podía haber ignorado al joven salvaje cuando despertó y haber seguido su camino hacia la desesperación pero algo en sí mismo le había retenido. No quería irse. Necesitaba saber más de ese chico. No sabía si era su instinto como antropólogo que deseaba saber más de aquel joven o solamente era su hipotálamo y su libido lo que le instaban a conocerlo más, de cualquier modo sólo tenía claro que necesitaba tener al peliazul a su lado…Además probablemente él podría ayudarlo a encontrar al resto de la expedición o conseguir algún refugio donde podría evitar morirse de hambre.

Después de acabar el trozo de sándwich, el joven moreno comenzó a hacerle señas a Kagami. Señalaba en dirección hacia algún punto de la selva. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, el pelirrojo decidió seguirlo.

                                    

Llevaba un par de horas caminando, siguiendo al joven moreno, el cual aún no emitía ninguna palabra. Se estaba oscureciendo y la bruma densa y húmeda se estaba comenzando a instalar de nuevo. Definitivamente esperaba que el moreno lo llevara a algún tipo de refugio, o temería por su vida al pasar la noche a la intemperie.

Mientras recorrían la selva decidió intentar a hablarle de nuevo al moreno.

–Hey, aun no me dices tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?—el peliazul lo observo de reojo mientras caminaban, entreabrió los labios dispuesto a emitir a algún sonido pero los volvió a cerrar sin decir nada.

Kagami lo observó con curiosidad y se acercó más a él, pudo notar que el cielo ya se encontraba casi oscuro y que la piel del moreno tiritaba. Dirigió una de sus manos levemente hacia el hombro del chico y notó que la piel de este se encontraba muy fría. El joven dio un respingo y lo miró con desconcierto.

–Tienes la piel muy helada—le comentó Kagami—.Toma, ten—se sacó la chaquetilla color verde oscuro que llevaba y se la dejó encima al moreno, posándola con una delicadeza extrema sobre sus hombros. El peliazul lo observó con timidez y posterior a eso le esbozó una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento el músculo cardiaco de Kagami comenzó a contraerse con más fuerza y a aumentar la velocidad de los latidos. Aquella hermosa sonrisa produjo una descarga hormonal y nerviosa que aceleró desde sus latidos hasta sus pensamientos. “Algo raro está pasando conmigo”.

Seguía cuestionándose así mismo sobre las emociones que habían invadido su cuerpo las últimas horas mientras fijaba su vista en el moreno. A pesar de que al parecer era bastante joven, su paso era rudo y seguro, como si conociera perfectamente los lugares por los que andaban. Kagami se sentía como un pervertido. No podía evitar mirar el danzante movimiento de caderas y nalgas del moreno cada vez que daba un paso, era algo hipnotizante que lo atrapaba y lo arrastraba cada vez más a pensamientos extraños y oscuros.

Después de una caminata que parecía no tener fin, llegaron a una especie de choza construida en uno de los claros de la selva. Kagami se sorprendió con la impresionante vista del cielo que aquel lugar ofrecía. Podía ver las brillantes estrellas y la hermosa luna que se cernía en el centro. Se sentía aliviado de poder observar algo más que no fuera el denso color verde de la selva, un momento más en ese monótono paisaje y se volvería loco. 

El peliazul entró a la pequeña choza construida con madera y ramillas de los mismos árboles, se veía algo humilde pero pensó que era suficientemente aceptable para ser construida a mano y sin material profesional. Ingresó con confianza detrás del joven moreno y pudo notar que el lugar era más grande de lo que parecía. Había una cama artesanal y otros artefactos que Kagami no conocía muy bien pero podía presumir que eran de caza o algo similar.  Un ruido escandaloso invadió el lugar. El peliazul soltó una carcajada al notar que el ruido provenía del estómago de su invitado, al apreciar esto un color carmesí invadió las mejillas de Kagami.

–Ese sándwich fue muy poco para mí—admitió avergonzado.

El moreno aun sonreía divertido y observaba con una expresión alegre al pelirrojo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recolectar algunas cosas que estaban dispersas por el lugar, tenía un pequeño lugar donde guardaba algunas especias que Kagami desconocía y con su ya característico silencio, comenzó a preparar en una fuente de madera una mezcla con las diferentes especias. Hizo una mezcla homogénea de color café que tenía un olor extraño y se la ofreció a Kagami con una preciosa sonrisa atravesando su rostro. El pelirrojo aceptó la ofrenda con algo de inseguridad, aquella mezcla café se veía rara y para nada apetitosa, sin embargo optó por confiar en el joven y decidió probar mientras sacaba de la mezcla con sus propias manos.

El peliazul lo miraba expectante, al parecer, esperando alguna señal de que todo estaba bien, cuando observó que Kagami le sonrió después de haber probado el primer bocado, volvió a esbozar una encantadora sonrisa.

La mezcla extraña no sabía tan mal cono el pelirrojo pensaba que sería. Por lo que pudo descifrar con su no tan entrenado paladar, gran parte de la mezcla estaba compuesta por carne de algún tipo secada al sol –eso era lo que le daba el tono café– y otro tipo de hierbas cuyo origen desconocía, también pudo notar que habían algunas setas que le imprimían un sabor algo exótico. No era la mejor comida del mundo pero estaba bastante conforme, por lo que vació aquella fuente muy rápido. Como si hubiera notado que esa porción no sería suficiente para llenar el estómago del pelirrojo, el moreno preparo un poco más de aquella extraña comida. Procedió a rellenarle la fuente que hacía de plato y también se sirvió un poco para sí mismo.  Kagami recibió muy alegre la segunda porción de comida y lo demostró devorándola rápidamente. El peliazul sin embargo, comía con calma y delicadeza, mientras Kagami lo observaba comer de esa forma se preguntaba así mismo cuál de los dos era realmente el salvaje.

El llenar su estómago lo relajó con demasía, con confianza se recostó en la cama artesanal de su compañero, la cual era bastante grande y consistía en un montón de hierba y hojas secas recubiertas con piel de un animal salvaje que Kagami no pudo reconocer. A pesar de ser bastante rustica cumplía con su función.

Se estaba acomodando para dormir cuando sintió como el joven moreno se quitaba la chaqueta que el mismo le había dado para protegerse del frío y se recostaba a su lado. Taiga intentó hacer caso omiso de aquella situación, cerrando firmemente sus ojos, intentando descansar. Lo mejor era dormir lo máximo posible en el refugio de su amigo salvaje y al otro día intentar encontrar al resto de su expedición. Estaba a punto de sumergirse en los cómodos brazos de Morfeo cuando pudo sentir como el joven moreno se acurrucaba cerca de él. Muy cerca de él. “Está demasiado cerca” pensó Taiga con algo de pánico. Intentó alejarse del moreno, sin embargo este siguió acercándose a él hasta que acurrucó su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de Taiga y al mismo tiempo, posó una de sus firmes piernas por sobre las de Kagami, atrapando al pelirrojo por completo.

El antropólogo se quedó de piedra. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante situación.

–Oye…Estás encima mío…Muévete un poco—le susurró con un tono de voz cargado de inseguridad.

La única respuesta que tuvo fueron ligeros sonidos parecidos al ronronear de un felino. El pelirrojo observó bajo su hombro y notó que su joven salvaje había cerrado los ojos y se encontraba listo para dormir.

–Maldición…Tendré que intentar dormir así...—se dijo así mismo, forzándose a cerrar los ojos, obligándose a dormir, sin embargo era muy difícil. El calor corporal del moreno tan cerca de sí aceleraba su cuerpo a niveles insospechados y todo pareció empeorar cuando el joven movió de forma repentina la pierna que tenía posada sobre Kagami y como si el destino quisiese jugarle una mala broma, rozó de forma sugerente sus genitales

–Rayos.

Aquel contacto había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Una tormenta hormonal fue descargada hacia su cuerpo y la sangre comenzó a acumularse en aquella zona tan sensible para luego resultar en una gran y gloriosa erección.

Kagami observó avergonzado como su erección se apretujaba en contra de sus pantalones, dirigió su vista al joven moreno y para su suerte, este continuaba durmiendo. Al pelirrojo se le hacía tierno ya que mientras dormía emitía un leve ronroneo muy similar al de los felinos, a Taiga le recordaba a una pantera. Una hermosa y sensual pantera.

Intentó apagar su erección pensando en situaciones o cosas que disminuyeran la libido sin embargo lo único que logró fue generar más dolor en su entrepierna. Rendido a sus pensamientos, con su mano libre, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y a bajarse con cuidado los boxers que apresaban su miembro. Una sensación de alivio le recorrió cuando logró liberar la erección. Estaba por comenzar un vaivén para redimir aquella presión con placer cuando notó que un par de ojos lo observaba con atención. El peliazul había despertado y lo observaba fijamente con ojos desconcertados, no parecía sorprendido por ver a Kagami realizando tales acciones, en sus ojos azules sólo había curiosidad.

El moreno se levantó desde su lugar de descanso y se acercó con curiosidad hacia la erección de Kagami, extendió una mano con inseguridad para tocar, aquel pedazo de carne palpitante era algo nuevo para él. Estaba tan sólo a un par de centímetros de poder tocar aquella cosa tan rara cuando sintió un leve golpe en su mano.

– ¡No toques!—exclamó el pelirrojo, con voz insegura—.No quiero hacerte daño…–dijo en apenas un susurro, con los ojos húmedos, llorosos y las mejillas completamente rojas.

No sabía que estaba pasando pero observar a su invitado de esa forma hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera raro, una presión se había acumulado en la zona que hasta el día de hoy, siempre había pensado que sólo cumplía la función de orinar. Siguiendo sólo sus instintos, sin previo aviso, se posicionó sobre Kagami, atrapando sus piernas entre las suyas. Una sonrisa leve surcó su rostro mientras sin quitarse la prenda de ropa que hacía de bóxer, comenzó a moverse en un erótico vaivén que hacía rozar su pene ya erecto contra el del antropólogo.

El pelirrojo no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo había sido tan rápido que no pudo evitar que el chico se acomodara sobre él y comenzara a hacer esos seductores movimientos, a pesar de que el miembro del moreno se encontraba cubierto por esa tela delgada que usaba, Kagami podía sentir el palpitar de la erección del joven y como esta enviaba deliciosos pulsos de placer a través de todo su cuerpo. El moreno comenzó a aumentar el ritmo del vaivén, haciendo el roce de ambos miembros más intensos. En un arranque de pasión, Kagami tomó el miembro de su moreno salvaje y lo libero de la tela que lo cubría, envolvió ambas erecciones entre su mano y dejó que el peliazul siguiera llevando el ritmo del delicioso vaivén donde cada movimiento hacía que él se derritiera.

La temperatura ambiente iba en aumento. Taiga observaba la expresión en el rostro del moreno y se deleitaba… Era una expresión de la más pura inocencia mezclada con ligeros toques de placer. Tal y como intuía el pelirrojo, todo esto era algo nuevo para aquel sensual salvaje, lo cual de alguna manera oscura le imprimía más excitación a toda la situación. Sin disminuir el vaivén, el peliazul se inclinó hacia Kagami y comenzó a lamer su mejilla con su ya característico comportamiento felino, aprovechándose de esto, Taiga extendió su mano libre hacia las nalgas del moreno y las apretó con fuerza, el joven salvaje dio un pequeño sobresalto como respuesta y a continuación mordió levemente la mejilla del pelirrojo.

El ritmo del vaivén entre ambos miembros y las caderas del moreno aumentó frenéticamente. El peliazul comenzó a soltar excitantes gemidos que provenían desde lo más profundo de su ser, aquellos sonidos eran un deleite para los oídos de Kagami. Siguieron así por varios minutos más, sin embargo, no faltaba mucho para poder alcanzar el tan esperado clímax.

El peliazul se vino primero con un gemido violento y salvaje el cual dejó algo sorprendido a Kagami. Instantáneamente los recuerdos de aquellos gritos roncos por los que había abandonado a su grupo de expedición aparecieron en su cabeza, probablemente el moreno salvaje se había encontrado con algún animal violento y había proferido aquellos gritos en señal de alarma.  El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risilla y al notar que su salvaje ya no se movía como lo estaba haciendo, lo tomo de las caderas y rápidamente invirtieron posiciones, quedando el peliazul boca abajo contra la rústica cama y Taiga arriba, observando con ojos deseosos la entrada del moreno.

Estuvo a punto de penetrarlo, pero la cara inocente del chico al ver como se había girado lo máximo que su cuello le permitía para observarlo, lleno de inocencia y curiosidad, como si realmente se preguntara que era lo que estaba pasando no se lo permitió. Probablemente le haría más daño que placer, por lo que tomó ambos glúteos del chico y envolvió su erección demandante entre estos. Decidió rozar su miembro entre ambas nalgas del chico sin penetrar su ano –seguramente el chico era virgen de ahí también– .Un par de minutos bastaron para que el pelirrojo llegara al clímax con un gemido ronco y el semen comenzara a salir desde su uretra para estrellarse en el cóccix del moreno.

Después de aquello, Kagami se relajó al extremo. Mientras su cuerpo se encontraba aun espasmódico, liberó del agarre al moreno y se acomodó al lado de él, esta vez lo abrazó demandante y cerró sus ojos sumergiéndose rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

Qué importaba la expedición, sus compañeros, la aldea y Kiyoshi, por ahora sólo quería disfrutar aquel momento sacado del paraíso y descansar, ya vería como se las arreglaría después. En ese momento era de su moreno y sólo suyo.

 

Kagami ya se había quedado dormido. El moreno no podía conciliar el sueño, se había dejado abrazar por su extraño invitado y a pesar de que estaba bastante cómodo no podía dormir. Pensaba en lo hermoso que era el extraño. Ni el más lindo de los animales de la selva le hacía justicia a ese espécimen. Todo había sido muy rápido y extraño, pero no se molestó en tratar de entender que había pasado, se había divertido y nada más importaba. Por ahora se encontraba feliz al tener a ese invitado consigo… Siempre había estado solo y algo de compañía no le hacía mal, menos aún si era un animal tan lindo y amable como lo era Kagami.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos :')


End file.
